


Bad Form

by seidrade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Bondage, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Large Cock, M/M, Older Loki, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, The Author Regrets Nothing, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Wrestling, emphasis on 'accessory', fandral is an accessory to incest, loki is mid-late thirties, thor is 17ish, uncle loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seidrade/pseuds/seidrade
Summary: "Thor’s cheeks were flushed and his head lolled on his neck as he panted and grunted, to no avail. His bare chest shone with sweat and his inner thighs were pink with his exertion. He was spread-eagled and held down as thoroughly as if Loki had done it himself.Not that Loki had ever considered such a thing."Alternatively; what happens when you teach your nephew how to wrestle.





	Bad Form

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a horny (but technically sfw) video on Tumblr: https://catholicboyzintrouble.tumblr.com/post/184610566357
> 
> Liberties have been taken with wrestling history, but that's the pose referenced herein. Written in a frenzy yesterday and briefly edited today, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Not tagging for underage since 17 is above the age of consent in many places, but if Thor being in his late teens and half Loki’s age squicks you, I’d steer clear. 
> 
> Also sorry, Fandral.

xx

Loki frowned as Thor struggled against Fandral’s grip, seemingly unable to maneuver his way out of the hold he’d walked himself into.

The boy had been distractible today. For the last several _weeks_ , if Loki really wanted to split hairs, but today was the worst by far. Thor could nearly sleepwalk through his calisthenics and he was always attentive during swordsmanship, but Loki wasn’t responsible for overseeing his education in those arenas. His greatest expertise was in sorcery and ranged weapons, though he’d trained extensively in the various arts of using an opponent’s size and power against them, and Odin _had_ warned he’d keep Loki busy, were he to resume residence within Asgard’s walls…

First, he’d instructed the boys in grappling and defensive maneuvers, and then they’d begun to incorporate wrestling holds Loki had learned during his most recent time on Midgard. Odin had worn a strange look upon his face when he’d first come to observe the lessons, yet evidently found some merit in Loki’s teachings, for he had simply waved a magisterial hand and left them to it. 

Loki had found it prudent not to mention the other physical arts he’d practiced during his time near the Aegean, though he sometimes wondered how much Odin truly observed from his throne…

At any rate, he’d told Thor time and again _not_ to try single-leg takedowns against Fandral without having a strategy for avoiding this exact scenario, as the smaller boy had already learned to use his size and flexibility to his advantage.

Naturally, Thor had gotten sloppy and done just that, and now he was pinned on his back, bent nearly double in a well-executed spladle— his legs spread wide, contained by Fandral’s knees on one side and his elbows on the other. Loki inhaled sharply, watching Thor’s arms flail uselessly beneath him as Fandral tightened his grip and planted his feet, stabilizing his hold.

Thor’s cheeks were flushed and his head lolled on his neck as he panted and grunted, to no avail. His bare chest shone with sweat and his inner thighs were pink with his exertion. He was spread-eagled and held down as thoroughly as if Loki had done it himself. 

Not that Loki had ever considered such a thing.

He called the match, and pretended not to notice the way Thor’s eyes lingered on him.

 

The next week was the same. And the next. About halfway through their lesson, Thor would seemingly forget all Loki had told him and end up in the same position time and time again. It was starting to feel indecent, and Loki wondered if perhaps he oughtn’t have commissioned them grappling outfits with a little more _coverage_. 

He’d thought the supple leather briefs imbued with seidr for stretch and movement would provide enough structure to protect the boys, without overly impeding their training. It had seemed better than the alternative of letting them wrestle in the buff covered in oil and dust, as Loki’s instructors had done.

As it was, he was being continually treated to the sight of Thor’s chest being shoved down dangerously close to his groin— it was truly a marvel he was so flexible, for all his youthful, compact muscle— and his legs being splayed up and out, that incredible tension in his thighs as Fandral opened him wide. His plump buttocks were covered only by that smooth, supple leather and his pink mouth parted as he gasped for air, the muscles of his arms and chest flexing and straining in futility against Fandral’s hold.

Loki swallowed down his arousal. Blood or not, Thor was his nephew, and if he just so happened to notice that Thor’s sun-kissed body bore no sign of tan-lines, well… that wasn’t knowledge worth hanging onto. Neither was the way Thor’s eyes darted towards Loki, bitting his lip as the boys separated. Nor the extra swing he put into his hips as he and Fandral headed off for the baths, joking and laughing.

None of that was worth hanging onto, and yet for months now, Loki could not seem to escape his fixation upon the boy— for he tutored Thor in diplomacy and languages, in history and tactics. And Thor seemed to be finding increasing excuses to pick up things off the floor, or lean over a desk or stack of books, or to chew obnoxiously on his pencil, or even to brush against Loki during supper, in front of his own parents. To parade about in next to nothing, on account of warming himself in the sun on Loki’s private balcony (which he claimed had a far finer breeze than his own) or to bother Loki in his quarters about some detail of some battle they’d discussed, having come fresh from the baths— hair still dripping onto his shoulders and chest, droplets sliding down beneath his loosely belted, open-necked tunic, finely muscled thighs still damp and bare, leaving Loki to wonder if he wore anything at all underneath.

He was young and lithe and gorgeous, and Loki hated that he wanted him— almost as much as he hated the notion that Thor should naturally seek out the most dangerous game without any thought to propriety or reason. It was far too easy for him to find willing bedmates his own age; where was the challenge for a boy such as him, when courtly maidens and servant girls alike flocked to his side any time he so much as breathed? When stable boys and young Einherjar lingered near the baths on the off-chance their prince might have need of some relief after training in the practice yards.

Of course, Thor would eventually seek out the unattainable— the older and no doubt exotic-seeming uncle he’d barely known until recently. Of course, he’d recklessly make Loki’s life a thing of chaos, with no thought for anything but satisfying his teenage lusts and his need to win. And what a daring fool he was, to think Loki was anything remotely within his means to conquer.

There were precious few hours of the week Loki did not spend with Thor in his vicinity, and he truly feared for his nephew on the day that his control would finally break, as it always did.

 

Scarcely two more weeks had passed before Thor dared to actually catch his eye with a suggestive glance as he succumbed to the spladle. Something inside Loki snapped. With barely a thought, he warded the room against entry, against sound, against Heimdall’s sight— he would see only a routine training exercise, nothing more— then murmured an incantation and watched in grim satisfaction as Fandral’s eyes clouded over. He would not comprehend nor witness anything Loki did not intend him to. This was a lesson purely for Thor.

Thor blinked up at him in surprise as Loki stepped closer. He’d always had to stand nearby, close enough to make sure they were following the rules and applying proper technique, but he’d never before loomed over Thor, standing before his nephew’s spread thighs. He could see the dots connecting and observed the exact moment Thor realized his unsubtle gambit had been found out… and that he was in trouble.

“Tell me, Thor,” Loki crossed his arms, wetting his lips. “For I fear I do not understand. What could possibly be compelling you to disobey my simplest of instructions. One would think you liked being spread open on your back.”

Thor’s already pink face flushed and he glanced over to Fandral, whose grip hadn’t faded, but Loki tutted at him. “Don’t worry about him, he’s elsewhere right now. It’s just you and me.”

Thor met his eyes with that dogged combination of bravado and nerves that Loki couldn’t help but adore. “I thought I’d let him win,” he joked, and it took all of Loki’s will to maintain his stern face. 

“That isn’t very honourable of you to deny him the chance to beat you at your best,” Loki intoned, letting his eyes slowly travel down Thor’s body, still taught with tension— that position couldn’t be comfortable. Let him stay that way; Loki wanted him a little less cocky and a lot more nervous. 

“No, I rather think you have other motives,” he continued. “Your repeated attempts at seduction grow obvious, dear nephew. It’s time you played your childish games with someone else.” Loki’s eyes narrowed, watching as Thor bit his lip. Ah yes, there was the abashed look Loki was waiting for. 

“I will be informing your father that you have learned all you can from me in the arts of grappling and advise him to find you a new instructor to school you in more advanced techniques.” Loki’s voice was smooth, but underneath he felt anger surging in his breast as he was finally able to vent his vexation. 

“But—” Thor began to protest, but Loki cut him off.

“If you persist in this ill-advised pursuit, _dear nephew_ , I will have no choice but to reconsider my position as your tutor in all respects. I would thank you to remember that as Royal Advisor, I am an esteemed member of your father’s court and far more valuable to the crown than any scullery maid you might fancy sticking your cock into. In your selfish quest for entertainment, you would make a mockery of my title, and I will not sit idle and allow myself to be humiliated by a spoiled prince. Are we quite clear?”

Truly, he only intended to humiliate _Thor_ enough to make him drop his little fixation and find some other outlet for his teenage impulses, but then the boy said something Loki didn’t quite expect.

“Wait. Uncle, please—” Thor struggled vainly to sit up, eyes wide and desperate. “I only thought— I never meant to insult, I only wanted you to teach me.” He sucked in a breath. “Will you hear me?”

“Speak plain, Thor,” Loki frowned at him, trying to ignore the way his heart sped at those words. “And choose your words wisely.”

Thor licked his lips, and his thighs jerked and trembled with built-up tension. “I wanted—” he started, and then with a sighing breath, “I’ve never given myself to anyone, and I hoped— I wanted you to be the first to have me.” He bit his lip for a moment, then met Loki’s eyes with all the boldness of his station and breeding, and the sheer pluck that only he possessed. “I meant to convince you that I’d be worth the risk.”

Loki said nothing, only tilted his chin up as he looked down at Thor over his nose. “You meant to convince me…”

“Yes,” Thor confessed again, this time with a little helpless laugh. “Although I’m… not used to having to try. As bad as that probably sounds.”

“I’m well aware,” Loki said, still reeling at the new information and stalling as he tried to figure out exactly what he ought to do with it. “There is little about you I do not know.” Although, he reflected, that ‘little’ was rather more significant than he’d realized.

“You made me want to try. I’ve seen how you look at me,” Thor hedged, not quite cocky but regaining more of his metaphorical footing. “I was beside myself the first time I realized that, perhaps, you wanted me too. Was I so wrong?”

Lies had ever fallen from Loki’s tongue as easily as water flows downhill, but here he found himself hesitating. All along, he’d assumed Thor’s fixation was merely some passing teenage fancy, some foolish, youthful challenge the prince had set himself— and he’d moreover assumed from the nature of Thor’s advances that the boy was no stranger to taking cock. 

Did Thor’s desire for Loki to be the _first_ to possess him really change so much? He couldn’t deny the thrill it sent through him, but was it truly enough to smother his anger and insult? Or to even make him reconsider certain… aspects… of his initial stance?

He needed more information.

Loki had to force himself not to look at Thor’s groin, at his flesh spread so enticingly. Not a taunt, as he’d assumed, but an offering… perhaps this did change things.

“You would give yourself to me willingly,” Loki tilted his head, frowning as he met Thor’s eyes. “Why?”

Thor licked his lips, his chest and ears burning once more. “When I close my eyes, you’re all I see.”

Loki’s heart thudded dangerously in his chest.

“Oh?” he said, not trusting himself to move.

Thor strained a bit against Fandral’s grip— gods, Loki had nearly forgotten about Fandral in all of this— and licked his lips again. His hands were tightly-closed fists. He was clearly nervous.

“I think of you… all the time,” Thor confessed, closing his eyes, as if making this admission while being held in such an indecent position was finally too much for him. “When I’m with others. Or on my own. And it’s never enough, but I don’t want to stop.”

Loki crouched down to settle on his knees, Thor spread open like a feast before him. His nephew’s eyes flew open and they both watched in surprise as Loki put a hand to the back of Thor’s thigh— oh Norns, his skin was so heated. Thor let out a moan that thankfully overshadowed Loki’s shaking exhale.

“This will be your first lesson,” Loki said, willing his voice steady, “in how to evade a secondary opponent.”

“Oh,” said Thor, and he gasped as Loki gripped a fistful of his flesh, digging in his nails. “How— how am I to—”

“You will have to be very clever,” Loki said, watching his other hand reach for the bulge in Thor’s leather briefs, and wondering where the sane part of him had gone off to, and why he’d only left this depraved shadow behind.

“Of course,” Thor agreed, his words choked off as Loki cupped him through the thin, smooth leather. Gods, he could feel Thor’s pulse even though the layer that separated them. Loki exhaled hard through his nostrils, feeling his own cock filling against his thigh.

“You will have to contend with distraction,” he continued, as he brought both hands to splay across Thor’s inner thighs, letting his thumbs slip underneath the edge of the briefs, teasing at the hot, sticky skin beneath. Thor’s entire body tensed and trembled and he caught a murmured “fuck” under Thor’s breath. “Your opponent will not leave you any opening, nor show you any mercy…”

And then he decided, to Hel with it, and with his seidr, plucked Thor’s briefs from his body as if the garment were no more than a scrap of silk laid over the boy to protect his modesty.

Thor’s eyes went wide enough to see the whites around his irises, then rolled back into his head. “Oh gods,” he cried, and shook within the cage of Fandral’s arms and legs. Loki stared down at his bared body, his blood rushing in his ears as he gazed between Thor’s wide-spread thighs.

Thor’s thick, lovely cock already curved up toward his stomach in a hard arc, his taut sac so flushed and pretty. His skin was suspiciously smooth, as if perhaps he’d taken up a grooming routine in anticipation of such an event— the presumptuous little brat. The spread cheeks of his ass were so plump and firm that Loki couldn’t resist grabbing and squeezing, as if to test his ripeness. Thor gave a shaky sigh and murmured Loki’s name, and he felt a spike of arousal being driven straight through his gut at the sound. He would have that again, and louder still, before they were through.

And ancestors have mercy— his rim was such a lovely, dusky pink that Loki knew he had to taste him, to see if he was as sweet upon the tongue as he was upon the eyes. If he was as delicious as Loki had imagined.

But first.

“Have you allowed yourself to become distracted, Thor?” Loki let his fingertips trail over to Thor’s entrance, just teasing around the perimeter. “Are you formulating a strategy to free yourself?”

“Nggh,” Thor moaned. “No…”

“Is that an answer to my question, or would you like me to stop,” Loki asked, letting his thumb trail up the very centre of Thor, from just above his hole to the base of his balls, and then cradled the delicate sac in his palm. Thor’s mouth was slack with pleasure and his eyes were pinched tightly shut, but he shook his head. 

“Don’t stop,” he all but begged. “I can— I can take it.”

Loki smiled to himself at the choice of words. Thor was getting cleverer after all. He summoned oil to his fingers from the jar he kept by his own bedside, and trailed one slick fingertip over Thor’s rim. 

Thor whimpered and Loki could feel the tight ring of muscle quiver beneath his touch.

“Please,” he urged. “Don’t go easy on me.”

Loki laughed, though he wasn’t so sure there was anything humorous about the situation, and began to press into him. He was rewarded with a lovely series of grunts and gasps and wordless cries, and then another beautiful, dangerous “Uncle _Loki_ ,” as Thor’s body slowly accepted him inside.

“Focus,” Loki said, though he wasn’t sure if he was speaking to himself or to his nephew. He was well used to maintaining his composure while aroused, but this was not a situation he’d ever thought to prepare for. “You’ve given your opponent an opening and he’s pressing his advantage.”

“He can press it all he wants,” Thor gasped, eyes still shut, and Loki felt him attempting to relax, to welcome him in. Bor’s blood, he was hot inside, and so incredibly tight he was all but cutting off circulation to Loki’s finger. Loki’s cock twitched and pulsed in his thin grappling breeches. 

Oh, gods, he really shouldn’t be doing this— not here, in the training hall. Not with damned Fandral still vacantly staring into space, holding Thor fast and so sweetly open for him. 

“Look at me,” Loki said, though he didn’t know why, for as soon as Thor did, he found it very difficult to remember what he was going to say next. Thor’s lips were parted, his breath whuffing audibly as he tried in futility to wiggle his hips further onto Loki’s finger.

“Uncle,” he moaned, and Loki could only imagine what he must be feeling right now. For all Thor’s attempts at seduction, Loki was certain the boy had never imagined this particular fantasy would come to pass in so literal a fashion. 

“Is this how you’ve imagined it?” Loki felt his voice slipping, growing rougher as he abandoned his attempts to couch this in a strategy lesson. He’d managed to slip his finger in all the way to the last knuckle, and now he began to stroke. “You really do like being laid out on your back, don’t you? You’re so very helpless, little prince…”

Thor tried in vain to hide his face in his shoulder, moaning. He looked beyond overwhelmed and Loki bit the inside of his lip as he dared to brush over Thor’s prostate. Thor’s entire body convulsed and he let out a long, broken whimper— the pleasure no doubt magnified by his inability to move, to do anything but lay there and take whatever Loki chose to dole out to him.

“Answer me, boy,” Loki said as he began to thrust his finger into Thor properly, feeling that tight drag every inch of the way, and Thor shuddered. 

“Yes,” he said after a moment, and Loki thought he could see a tear glimmer at the corner of his tightly-shut eye. 

It’s true, the spladle was not a comfortable position, and Thor’s muscles must be growing sore and tired. But Loki intended to make him far more sore before he was through with him. He didn’t have a plan, not just yet— but one would come to him.

“Have you done this before,” Loki asked, changing tack ever so slightly. “You must have. I’ve seen you go with boys. Or perhaps an adventurous girl… Or on your own?”

“Mmnn,” Thor bit his lip, his cock jerking and his balls tightening as Loki stroked over his prostate again, just the barest tease. “Ohh… yes. I have… but not. It was different, on my own.”

“Tell me,” Loki pressed, finally moving his other hand to tease at Thor’s sac, fondling its cool weight. “How long have you desired my cock in your ass? It’s been some many weeks since you started to make your urges obnoxiously plain.”

Thor’s cheeks blushed prettily and the glimmer of the tear was still visible as he smiled a little, biting his lip. “Since you first came back. I thought you a visiting ambassador at first, then realized my mistake. But it— ahh!— it changed nothing.”

Three years.

Loki inhaled. Exhaled. “I see.” Let his hand wander up to Thor’s cock and found it slick and dripping onto his stomach. Thor hissed in delight as Loki stroked him in time with the finger being thrust inside him. 

“How long have _you_ wanted me?” Thor asked, the words falling out of him in a rush, and Loki had to laugh at his daring. 

“I don’t know that I could say…” He let go of Thor’s cock and raked his nails down the inside of the boy’s thigh. Thor rewarded him with a desperate noise that made Loki so badly want to force his cock in his mouth and demand a repeat where he could _feel_ it. “You’ve certainly been making yourself obnoxiously present in my chambers for some months now.”

He remembered, suddenly, a balmy afternoon wherein Thor had been lounging against the railing of the balcony, turning to shout a greeting to a friend in the gardens below. Loki recalled with perfect clarity the wind lifting the back of his light tunic as he bent forward, exposing a glimpse of bare cheek, the gorgeous curves of his ass and the shadows where they met. He’d had to excuse himself to a council meeting shortly afterward and had spent all of it cursing Thor and his entire bloodline.

“I wanted to bend you over that bright, sunny balcony and fuck you silly in front of all of Asgard,” Loki ground out as he remembered his immense frustration, knowing Thor would have at least some idea of the incident. It had been fairly calculated, after all. That’s what he got for teaching the boy military tactics. 

Thor looked at him with eyes dilated and glassy. “Why didn’t you?”

Loki growled, thrusting his finger into Thor harder, and relishing Thor’s whine. “Foolish boy, playing with things he doesn’t understand.” And then he was slicking a second finger with more summoned oil and pressing it in against the first, and oh, how sweetly Thor sang his name.

“What do you really think will happen,” he ground out, pinching one of Thor’s nipples cruelly as he worked Thor open, twisting his fingers, sliding them faster. “Once I’ve taken you, hm? Tell me your little fantasy, nephew mine. Tell me how you think it will be.”

Thor cried out, though whether it was at the rough treatment or Loki’s derisive words, he couldn’t say. 

“Tell me,” Loki repeated, and Thor’s head lolled on its axis as he tried to focus.

“I— I don’t know,” he mumbled, wincing but delighted, still trying gamely to meet Loki’s thrusts, as encumbered as he was. “I’d hope you’d like it— enough to do it again. And more besides.”

“So you would make of me an illicit affair?” Loki couldn’t deny that something strange in him yearned to have claim over Thor’s body. Dangerously drawn to the idea of sneaking into Thor’s chambers at night and fucking him into his mattresses. It would be no difficulty at all for one such as him…

“I thought… I thought you liked secrets,” Thor gasped as Loki curled his fingers hard over his prostate. “Oh gods, ohhh… oh Loki, fuck.” 

Loki stroked over his cock again, gathering up the slick dripping from the tip, and pressed his fingers to Thor’s mouth. Desire wracked him as Thor dutifully suckled his fingers, licking himself from Loki’s skin. Oh yes, he _wanted_.

Thor whimpered as Loki withdrew his fingers from inside him, all of them, and flopped his arms against Fandral’s untiring limbs. “This is terrible of us, isn’t it,” he sighed, as if just now remembering his surroundings. “Are you certain—”

“He will not know a thing,” Loki said, firmly, and then he was lifting Thor’s ass higher into the air, rotating the intertwined boys so Fandral now lay on his back with Thor above him. Gods, Thor looked gorgeous like this. Loki could never have imagined him spread open in so decadent and deviant a fashion. His rim gleamed with oil, so brilliantly pink and soft and just a little open from having Loki in him, and Loki’s mouth watered at the thought of tasting him.

“What are you—” Thor asked, as if he truly didn’t know, and then Loki was on him like a ravenous man, licking over his hole for only a moment before plunging his tongue inside. 

Thor all but yelled, and Loki was glad for his wards. The boy was doing his best to thrash beneath his touch, and Loki clutched him ever tighter, sinking his tongue into his depths over and over, unable to get enough of him. There were few things in this world he enjoyed more than working his tongue inside of a man, and indeed, Thor tasted every bit as sweet as he looked. Loki groaned against his flesh, sucking and nibbling on his rim, wanting to wring every last noise from him that he could. 

Thor sounded like he was truly in agony, great heaving sobs, and oh, Loki needed more, he was throbbing and aching, so stiff as to be painful, he _needed_ to fuck the boy now. It would be utterly perverse to do it here, with his little friend still dutifully restraining him so, but when else would such an opportunity arise? Clearly, Loki would have plenty of time to fuck Thor amongst down-filled duvets and silk sheets if he so chose— but here, on the floor of the training hall, in such sordid circumstances?

When again would he get to prove himself this much a monster?

Loki took one last desperate thrust into Thor’s hole before he pulled back and gulped in air, lowering Thor’s ass nearly back to the ground. He licked his way up to Thor’s sac, sucking the soft skin into his mouth. He felt he could eat the boy alive and still need more, his control slipping by the moment— and him all too eagerly letting it. Thor whimpered and keened and begged as Loki teased him, finally taking Thor’s cock into his mouth. He tasted so good Loki could cry, loved the size of him, the weight and thickness of him on his tongue. Thor was not yet a man, but he smelled and tasted like one, and Loki would have it all.

“Uncle,” he heard the overwhelmed moan from just above his ear— for this position brought their heads close together, but Loki didn’t stop licking and sucking at the head, fisting the base of Thor’s cock in one hand as he went down on the rest, teasing Thor’s slit every few bobs of his head.

He could feel Thor trembling, reached down and found his balls taught and heavy, beginning to draw up. Oh yes, he was getting so close. Loki slipped his fingers back inside Thor while he swallowed him down nearly to the base, and Thor let out an ecstatic cry.

“Please, please, please, gods I’m so close— fuck, Loki—!”

Loki stroked over his prostate mercilessly until Thor jerked and then came hard into his mouth, the slick, bitter tang of him flooding his senses. Loki groaned and swallowed, and swallowed, for Thor continued to come for rather longer than he would’ve expected, and when at last he felt his cock began to soften, he pulled up and dragged Thor immediately into a kiss, wanting the boy to taste himself and know exactly what Loki had done to him. 

Thor groaned into his mouth, licking against his tongue with a delightful combination of youthful eagerness and surprising expertise. This, at least, was one area in which he’d clearly done his homework. Loki drew back after a second, licked his own lips, then grinned.

“Well, now. What do you say?” he prompted, loving how rough his voice had become after he’d had Thor’s cock in his mouth, and Thor sighed— a weak, pitiful, delicious noise.

“Thank you, Uncle,” he all but whispered, and Loki pressed another kiss to his lips before sitting back on his heels. He drew his cock out of his breeches— the damp fabric at the front sticking to him for a moment, and give himself a few good strokes. Oh yes, he was going to enjoy this terribly.

“Do you think you can handle me like this, Thor?” he asked, and Thor blinked, seemingly lost in the afterglow. His eyes focused on Loki’s cock after a moment, and his eyes widened. 

“Ohh…” he said. “You’re… oh gods.”

“Yes?” Loki asked, slicking himself with summoned oil, and Thor whimpered, his breath coming harder.

“Fuck, please,” he begged, tearing his eyes away, looking up to Loki’s face for a moment before fixating on his cock once more. “I didn’t realize… the times we’ve all gone swimming, I know you don’t get cold and you were already so big, I didn’t think you’d possibly…”

Loki had to laugh at that. He _thought_ he’d remembered catching Thor’s eyes on him once or twice while he sunbathed after a dip in the river with Tyr and Balder and Vidarr, and some of Thor’s own friends besides. Their last swimming trip had been nearly six months ago. Thor hadn’t been shaved completely bare, back then.

“Having second thoughts, are we?” Loki gave himself another good stroke, spreading his knees a little further so he could get closer to Thor’s ass. He watched as Thor gulped, then looked at Fandral.

“It was your idea to try and use him as a prop in your quest to seduce me,” Loki reminded him, running the head of his cock over Thor’s rim, pleased to see his muscles twitch and contract. “I’m just showing you the consequences of your actions.”

Thor bit his lip, looking at him with the most delectable mix of fear, desire and determination Loki had seen in quite some time. 

“Fuck me,” he all but whispered, as if scared to say it any louder.

“Fuck you...?”

“ _Please_ , Uncle Loki,” and Thor was gritting his teeth. “Please, fuck me.”

“Louder.”

“Please—”

“ _Louder_!”

“Just fuck me already, you bastard!” Thor cried out, and then Loki could wait no longer and pressed forward against that sweet, perfect pink hole, relishing Thor’s wail of agony as he slowly sank into him. Everything else fell away— he felt only that deliciously hot, achingly tight grip on him, making every nerve in his body sing. 

By the Nine, he already knew that once would not be nearly enough. Loki’s blood roared in his ears as he pressed deeper, watching Thor’s chest heaving as his head rocked from side to side, desperate shudders wracking the boy’s body as he panted and wailed and groaned. Oh, his golden little nephew was such a beautiful wreck already; so gorgeous, spread wide open like this. And all for his taking.

“Yes,” Loki groaned, finally bottoming out inside him, feeling Thor’s muscles spasming around him. “This is what wars are fought for. This is what men kill for. Now you understand?”

“Loki,” Thor was gasping. “Fuck. _Gods_.”

Loki maneuvered his arms around Thor’s waist and under his back, just so, and oh yes, that felt like a good angle. He pulled back a bit and gave a little thrust, and Thor’s eyes slipped closed for a moment. 

“No gods will help you here, I’m afraid,” Loki said, voice harsh as he began to fuck into Thor properly, that beautiful wailing starting up again. 

He loved that he could so easily wring those cries from Thor. Loved that he was the first to take him, to claim him— that Thor would never be able to erase Loki from his body, that the memory of that very first cock splitting his youthful body open would follow him all his life. 

No matter how regal Thor appeared when he was one day crowned King of Asgard, given Gungnir and seated upon the golden throne— both he and Loki would know that his first throne had been right here, in his uncle’s lap. That the first royal staff he’d been given was his uncle’s hard cock. How delightfully perverse.

And gods, how mighty it felt, to feel Thor take him so eagerly— for all he was tight, his body was responding beautifully to Loki. He felt as if he were filling up every last inch of him— and from the look on Thor’s face, he agreed.

“Would that the courts could see you now,” Loki murmured, low and rough, as he fucked Thor harder. “Would that they could hear your whimpers and see your legs so eagerly spread for me like a common whore; and yet you are anything but common. What might they think to see their beautiful crown prince speared upon his uncle’s shaft?”

“Nnghh— _lucky_ ,” Thor gasped with a laugh, and then he was meeting Loki’s eyes and smiling, gloriously and freely. Whatever else Loki meant to throw at him vanished from his mind; it was all he could do to keep from smiling so openly in return, and he knew he hadn’t quite succeeded when he saw the look on Thor’s face.

“You think so?” Loki asked, switching to gripping him by the thighs from below, and Thor gasped. 

“Yes yes yes,” he said, by way of answer, his delighted face twisting with pleasured agony. “Oh— oh gods right there, right there, please, please, Loki—”

Loki hadn’t even realized Thor was hard again, but when he looked down, the boy’s cock was full and dripping once more, and oh… ohh, this could be _good_. 

“Shall we see— if I can make you spill untouched,” Loki murmured, rocking his hips right into the place that was making Thor keen for him. “Shall I make you come on my cock, and my cock alone?”

“Ohhhhh,” Thor frowned, gritting his teeth. “Oh gods. Loki. Fuck. Keep— keep talking.”

Loki couldn’t help a laugh at that, and he rutted into his nephew harder, sparing a quick glance to make sure Fandral still had circulation. He didn’t appear to be turning blue, so Loki assumed he’d be fine for a little while longer. In all truth, he cared not.

“You like it when I speak to you? You must be trying to flatter me,” he purred. “Does it arouse you, nephew, being spread open so helplessly? Feeling me split you on my cock? I confess, I’ve thought all too often about bending you over and filling you with my come, but having you like this is even better. I wonder if you’ll ever be able to look at Fandral again without feeling me inside you.”

Thor choked, crying out, and Loki could feel him clenching hard. “Oh gods,” he groaned. “Oh fuck, I didn’t— I didn’t— ohhhh.”

“Of course you didn’t,” Loki reassured him, his soothing tones meant to bestow fond mockery more than actual reassurance. He brought his hips against him ever more forcefully, feeling that perfect, tight ass bounce with each thrust. “But won’t it be a pity… any time he throws his arm around your shoulders, you’ll no doubt recall my tongue inside you, my mouth upon your cock. Won’t it be terrible for you, at the tavern with your friends— suddenly stiff and aching for me to fill you. Or perhaps you’ll be on a hunting expedition… oh, it would be just _terrible_ if you had to share a tent with poor dear Fandral while hiding the tent in your trousers. Knowing you’ll be weeks without relief, desperately gagging for me all the while.”

Thor moaned, long and despairing, and Loki knew he was getting close— which was just as well, as it was turning _him_ on all the more to think of Thor so hot and desperate for him in such delightful circumstances.

Oh yes… he would soon show Thor _exactly_ who he was dealing with.

“Perhaps if you’re lucky, and you ask very nicely, I might let you come visit me in the evenings and suck on me while I write my letters. Or perhaps I might warm my cock in you as I read,” Loki said, nearly getting lost in the fantasy himself. “And maybe, if you’re very lucky, I might even come to you in your time of need and fuck you hard and quick in a room above the taverns. Or slip into your tent while your friend sleeps and push you down into your bedroll, leave you sticky and wet and open between your thighs. Yes, you should be so _lucky_ …”

Loki rolled his hips hard as Thor wailed and he knew he had him, so close—

“You can have me— whenever you want,” Thor moaned, helplessly. “M' all yours, _only_ yours. Ohh— oh Loki _please_ , I’m— I’m so—!”

Loki opened his mouth to argue, but the argument never came, for that strange possessive urge inside him swelled to such magnificent proportions that he could only gasp as he felt Thor spasm and clench around him as he came, and oh _yes_ , Thor was _his_ , all _his_ , all for _him_ — and that look on Thor’s gorgeous young face as he went over the edge, it was all Loki could do to hang on and fuck him through it before he let himself go with a ragged moan—

It was a long moment before Loki finally came back to himself. Realized he was panting, his cock still deep inside Thor. He could feel how well he’d filled him, how hot and thick his spend. Thor’s slick chest was heaving and he looked completely dazed, only whimpering a little as Loki slowly withdrew, then muttered a shaky spell to clean them both off. 

What had just _happened_? 

Loki absently watched himself loosen Fandral’s grip with a gentle pressure and a push of seidr, and then Thor was slumping bonelessly as he was finally released from the hold, no doubt sore beyond measure. Loki meant to simply help him up, but he was still on his knees and somehow he only managed to pull Thor into him, instinctively cradling him halfway onto his lap before he came back to his senses and stiffened.

_...fucking Hel._

He’d done it. Well and truly fucked his nephew. Taken his body for the first time... and he didn’t want to stop there.

“You must be sore,” Loki said, stupidly, and Thor just nuzzled against his chest, tucking his legs up against Loki’s as he managed to get a mostly uncooperative arm around Loki’s shoulder. 

“Mmhmm. And tired.” He met Loki’s gaze, and the look on his face was so radiant that it took Loki’s breath away. “I know it's early, but… can you take me to bed?”

Loki nodded, collecting himself with a deep breath. “Yes. Of course, I’ll take you to your— to your chambers and then I’ll sort out—”

“No,” Thor interrupted with a lazy drawl. “ _Your_ bed. I’ll be good in half an hour…”

Loki hesitated, thinking of the nightmare that surely awaited him if he agreed. Considered the wards on his room and how he’d need to adjust them, considered the risks if they were caught, if Thor were to somehow use this to blackmail him two decades hence, what was he going to do with Fandral to explain why Thor was suddenly gone— but oh, what he could do with Thor in his bed all evening, think of all the pleasure he could wring from his youthful body, the many things drawn from his vast centuries of experience he could show him. All the ways in which he could take care of Thor’s every need, from praising him to tormenting him to satisfying him to holding him close in the private bath, hearing his sweet confessions, making Thor inexorably, undeniably his… 

“Of course,” Loki said again, and Thor’s slow smile was like seeing daybreak over the Aegean for the very first time. “I’m in trouble, aren’t I?”

Thor gave a lazy shrug, leaned in to press his lips sweetly against Loki’s.

“Only if you’re lucky.”

xx

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, comments are always loved and appreciated :')
> 
> Come be gross with me at twitter.com/seidrade


End file.
